I won't give up
by greysgreys
Summary: AU - the rich people of New York like to get around. Meredith and Mark are siblings, and Mark and Derek are best friends. What are the chances that Meredith and Derek will fall in love with each other, without even noticing?


**A/N- So I haven't been in here for a while, and I had this idea. You'll see in the story everything about it. Mostly MerDer, but there's also Meredith/Mark friendship, Slexie, Japril and Jolex. Hope you'll like it. If you won't, I can always do it as a one-shot :)**

* * *

It was summer, and Derek just loved the summer. Or maybe used too. Him and his best friend, Mark, stayed at the pool house of Mark's parents, which was pretty awesome. All they did was to go to parties, get drunk, and have fun. Not caring at all that in a few weeks college start again.

"So guess who's coming here in a few days?" Mark half asked, half told. "My little sister. You remember her."

"Actually, not so much. The last time I saw her it was before your parent's divorce ended, right? She was like eight." Derek shrugged.

"Ten, if you want to be precise," Mark corrected him. "She's coming to check out a few colleges before high school ends."

Derek couldn't remember much of her. She wasn't that tall, but she wasn't short. Kind of blonde hair, sweet face. She was innocent, but she was only a child. And he was older than her in four years. And of course, she was off limit, as the sister of his best friend. "That's great." was the only words Derek said.

"So are you gonna tell me who you hooked up with yesterday? I heard the moans you know. The walls in here aren't that thick." Mark grinned.

"Rose Hudson, junior." Derek smiled and grinned as well. He shook his head and took out a notebook from his pocket. "Good you remained me. I still need to put her on my list." he said.

"What list?" Mark asked and only after Derek gave him a sarcastic look Mark laughed. "Oh, right. The list of names you banged the whole summer. How many girls are in there?" Mark was curious.

"Forty very satisfied girls." Derek said and Mark chuckled. "I'm planning to get to fifty by the end of the summer." Derek said.

"Well, the fifty should be a special one." Mark suggested.

"I don't do favors." he joked again and they both laughed.

* * *

"Yes mom, I'll be staying with Mark. Don't worry. No, I can't tell it to dad. Because it would be rude and he is my father! You know what, work your problems without me." Meredith said to her mother on the phone, hanging it off and ringing the bell on the entrance of the big house.

"Just a minuet!" she heard an unfamiliar voice. The door didn't open until a few long minuets and Meredith rang the bell again. The door was open and a guy was standing in the front of her. "Well, hello. If I knew a flower like you was the one who was ringing I would open up the door much more faster."

Meredith laughed, mocking him and she pushed him away, entering the house quickly.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" she asked him, turning around to face him.

"Because this is my house." he said to her.

"Oh really? Then maybe I'm in the wrong address since I thought it was my house." she shook her head.

"Wait - are you Meredith?" he asked and she nodded. "I'm sorry." he laughed. "I just thought you were some girl." he shook his head too.

"What are you doing in my house?" she asked, putting her purse on the table of the kitchen. Meredith definitely had a style, and a type, that matched to Derek Shepherd's one. She was attractive to him, but he was also an idiot for her.

"I'm Derek Shepherd, the best friend of your brother, I'm staying here for the summer." he said and she signed.

"I see that I need to talk to my brother about the friends that he choose, huh?" she mocked him again.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"I think you know," she said and took a few more steps to his way. He checked her body, she was sure of it. It was one of the things that Meredith liked to do. To make guys thinks that they have a chance with her.

"Meredith?" she heard the very-familiar voice of her brother walking down the stairs.

"Mark!" she said and went on his direction. "It's good to see you." she told him as they hugged.

_Derek knew at that point, she was hot, and he wanted her. But how much he will be willing to give up just to be with her?_


End file.
